Maya Vono
(Formerly) * :* |rank = * (2552-2553) * (2553-2558) * (2558-2566)|specialty = Pilot|battles = * *Battle of Durban *Battle at Hiro Kappa *Battle over Fulken *Battle over Clifton *Battle of Shield 0715 *Campaign on Installation 07 *Battle over Cuenzi *Battle of Suzeula|status = Deceased}}Maya April Vono ( : 66621-99874-MV) was a in the and served under Lieutenant Patterson and was a member of the 115th Air Squadron. She enlisted into the in 2557 for being one of the rare Spartan pilots. Maya was placed under the command of Kyle-A245 on Shield Team in late 2558. Early Years Born on the colony world Olympus on November 30 2530, Maya was born to a family of Insurrectionist who attacked the hospital Maya was born in, three days after her birth. Maya was taught the Insurrectionist propaganda and became active in Insurgent operations. However, when she was thirteen, Olympus was placed under siege by the Covenant. While Maya survived, her family did not, making her an orphan. While in the orphanage, Maya swore vengeance against the Covenant and dropped any and all Insurrectionist propaganda taught to her and assisted with the war effort. When Maya turned 18, she attempted to get off world, but failed and so took a job at a local museum on Olympus' moon, Prometheus. While working at the museum, Maya became a very promenade figure in the industry, eventually getting enough money to get off of Olympus and go to to enlist with the air force, as her mother did before her. Maya soon graduated with top honors and was given the rank of and assigned to the 115th Air Squadron dubbed, Crimson Squad and was given the call sign Crimson-4. Human-Covenant War Crimson Squad was on as it was invaded, making it Vono's first military deployment. The squad piloted during the orbital defense of the planet. Battle of Earth Once the Covenant reached Earth, Crimson squad were deployed in Longswords and assisted the defense of the planet. Vono was paired with Crimson-2, or Master Sergeant Freeman. The two struck the main Covenant fleet in force going directly for three CCS-Class Battlecruisers along with other Longsword fighters. The squads fought off addition Covenant fighters before making a bombing run over a cruisers' upper hull. However, both carriers were able to penetrate the orbital defenses. Crimson then made their way to the last carrier to pass through the orbital defenses and began a bombing run. After the run was finished, destroyed the rest of the ship. Afterwards, the team continued to engage Covenant fighters and were able to bomb another cruiser, but with little damage to it. The squad then returned to Defender Station to refuel and restock on ammunition. Just as the team landed, Covenant landing craft boarded the station and attacked. Crimson was sent back to their ships but were engaged by several Covenant deployments. After clearing their area, the team reached the hanger with their fighters. The team was able to clear out the hanger bay and regain access to the Longswords. However, once outside the station, the team was engaged by a Covenant cruiser attacking the station. The squad proceeded to dismantle the ships engines and damage the slipspace drive. Once deactivated, Admiral Vance ordered a boarding of the ship to be led by Crimson. Once the squad landed, others came along with a designated G097. Once inside the hanger, the team proceeded to move into the main hull and ambushed the Covenant forces. Moving through the hull, Crimson deactivated the port guns that were currently attacking the Defender. Afterwards, the team moved into the bridge and killed its commander along with the entire bridge crew. However, a bomb was detected inside the ship, with no time to deactivate it. So, the team returned to the hanger and escaped just in time to see the ship explode. Later, the team were to be deployed to the surface to clear out local air defenses. Battle of Mombasa The team was sent to the city of New Mombasa to assist in local air defense. Once on the planet, the squad piloted pelicans and led several assault runs on Covenant fighters around the city. However, during an assault run, Vono received a distress call from a civilian evac group near her location. Wasting no time, Vono went to the source of the signal and were able to evacuate everyone on the roof. Luckily, her team escorted Vono and her pelican towards the main evac point. Once at the point, other UNSC forces led the civilians to the ships while Crimson Squad covered them against in inbound Covenant attack. While fending off the Covenant, Crimson were flanked on their right, forcing the team into two. After holding off the Covenant, Crimson decided to attack a landing phantom nearby. After engaging Covenant already stationed there, the team infiltrated the phantom and killed the crew. Freeman and Vono took control of the phantom and moved it to a nearby Covenant cruiser over the city. Realizing that they could not capture the ship, Vono and Patterson launched beacons around the ship for either orbital rounds or a bombing run with Longswords. The team then returned to Air Force barracks for later deployment. Operation: Red Dawn The following day, the Air Force launched Operation: Red Dawn, an attack that would cripple the Covenant by taking out of its cruiser marked by Crimson Squad. The squads deployed tracked the beacons and, with Crimson, launched a full scale assault onto the cruiser. The teams were able to crack the shields and take down the cruiser, but with a cost of around 35% of the attack force. However, once more Covenant vessels breached Earth's atmosphere, the air force continued their assault. Crimson personally attacked a carrier and focused fire on the ventral cannon. The team proved to be ineffective and were forced to retreat with he rest of the attack squad. Ending Engagements After the failure of Red Dawn, Crimson returned to orbit to assist the local defenses of the planet. The team began to pilot to combat additional Covenant forces. As more and more fighters came through, Vono and Crimson-3, Staff Sergeant Raymond attacked an incoming corvette vessel. The team were able to destroy the main engines as Longswords bombed the ship, effectively ending the fight. Crimson would return to multiple orbital defense platforms to restock and assist with localized defense. Crimson would later deploy to the rest of the Home Fleet and attempt to strike back against the Covenant but to no avail. After a month in space, Crimson was tasked with escorting the final attack run on Voi. The troopers bombed the Key Ship and surrounding deployments of Covenant soldiers until soon the ran out of weaponry. The team retreated once the portal opened and continued to run patrol operations around the area until being called off. Post War Era After the war ended, Vono was promoted to along with the rest of her squad. The team continued to deploy after the war, in small and minor engagements but assisted everywhere they could. Battle of Durban Being deployed to the city of New Sydney on that planet Durban, the team was tasked with clearing the city skies from invading Covenant forces in 2554. The squad was tasked with a near suicide mission trying to combat the flagship of the incoming fleet and to secure it as a rally point for additional UNSC forces to force a surrender. The team deployed in Broadswords along with several other UNSC fighters and naval crew to overwhelm Covenant fighters. As the assault continued on, Raymond was trailed by two seraphs with the inability to shake them off. Trying to help, Vono trailed the seraphs but could save Raymond who was killed by them just as the last fighter was destroyed. Crimson then reformed and together the squad continued their mission and launched a few missiles into the underbelly of the ship as more fighters distracted the main guns. Once inside, Crimson was joined by army soldiers and other air force personnel. The team marked a rally point just as the UNSC Yorktown and Sylvester took out the remming guns with other orbiting fighters. Crimson then went to the engine room to stop a Covenant escape. After clearing out several Covenant along the way, the team breached their target. Reaching the control console, Vono shutdown the engines and found a direct path to the slipspace drive. Crimson proceeded towards the slipspace drive as word came that the bridge was under siege. However, word came through that the engine room was recaptured, forcing Vono to go directly towards the slipspace drive while Patterson and Freeman would protect the engine room. Once at the drive, Vono planted several explosives in the radius of the drive and ran. Outside the blast zone, Vono detonated the drive and stopped the ship right in its tracks. Vono then returned to Patterson and Freeman and assisted them along with army troopers who punched through the Covenant line. After about ten minutes later, all Covenant forces on the ship except its captain were killed. Crimson returned to the man hanger where they were tasked with escorting the captain to a UNSC compound for interrogation. Battle of Babylon Cliffs Launching the final strike against the Covenant in Babylon Cliffs, Crimson Squad and the remming UNSC forces attacked a massive staging area. Crimson was tasked with clearing several barracks and outpost via bombing runs with Longswords. The team was successful and several Covenant were killed in the area along with heavy Covenant armament. Crimson then later attacked an AA station and were able to completely clear it with help from local ground units. Afterwards, the main staging area was opened and Crimson bombed it, leaving no survivors, effectively ending the battle. Battle at Hiro Kappa In early 2555, the station of Hiro Kappa was attacked by a Covenant fleet trying to capture a Covenant supercarrier given to the station by after the war ended for studies. Crimson was tasked at keeping the fleet at bay with the Forsaken, Yorktown and Sylvester. The team cleared pathways for several UNSC ships and were able to penetrate the main defense cannon. The squad then guided the ship to a position where Alpha-6 could fire the station's MAC cannon and destroy the ship. Once there, Crimson scattered and returned to the station. Spartan-IV Carrer In 2557, Vono enlisted with the spartans and was assigned as a freelancer operative until late 2558 where she was assigned to Shield Team. Battle over Fulken Second Generation LT Colonel Kyle-A245 was then resigned with Logan-G026 and 4 Spartan IV’s to become the next generation of Shield Team. After training together, the team began their first mission, to hunt the remnants of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption. Joining up with the Separatist Commander, Zaz ‘Solok and his soldiers and made their way to Fulken, a sangheili colony to attack the Sub-Fleet of Seeker of the Demise and its commander, Ship Master Thel ‘Vadum. Attacking the Sub-Fleet Arriving at Fulken, the UNSC Rio and the carrier Helper of Truth were engaged by Thel’s forces forcing ‘Solok and Shield into action. Using a phantom drop ship, the spartans and sangheili boarded the flagship, Hunter of Mercy and began to clear out the hanger. Unknown to all, ‘Vadum’s forces planned on this act and Thel made his way to the hanger. Once at the hanger, ‘Vadum began to dual ‘Solok while Shield and his Swords contained their objective. After clearing the hanger, Zaz was pinned down and right arm severed. Acting in hopes to save a hero from San Andreas, Kyle picked up a dropped Energy Sword and stabbed the Ship Master in his spin, killing him. Giving the all clear sign, and leaving the carrier, the Rio and Helper of Truth destroyed the remnants of the sub-fleet. Battle over Clifton Clifton Goes Dark On December 13th, 2561 the human colony of Clifton stop transmitting an all clear signal, and in response, the UNSC sent a cruiser to investigate. The cruiser’s last transmission was that of a Sangheili warrior wearing the emblem of Krudom. Thus the UNSC Rio and the Fleet of Glorious Redemption, now lead by Fleet Master ‘Solok to destroy the fleet. The fleet was lead by the infamous Ship Master Kaliv Rahgath of the Sub-Fleet of Gracious Allies. The minute of arrival to Clifton, the fleet and Rio was attacked by Rahgath’s forces and the battle quickly insured. The Fall Deployed using Booster Frames from the Rio, Shield Team made their way through the Sub-fleet and easily found the flagship, Shadow of Death. Logan-G026, Spartan Mack, and Spartan Vono contained using the frames to distract the Covenant along with cover from the Glorious Redemption and its flagship, Helper of Truth; while Kyle-A245, Spartan Cross, and Spartan Miles went inside to take out Kaliv and tend to possible captives. Deploying multiple seraphs to combat the booster frames, Rahgath fortified the bridge and began his trap, by moving the fleet to surround the booster frames and trapping them inside. Flying over the circle, Rahgath activated the ship’s glassing port, hitting and killing Logan and Mack. Making their way to the prison, Shield-1 entered only to see a hologram Rahgath and several honor guards. Shooting the guards, Shield was in a panic as they were soon overwhelmed, Shield was captured and imprisoned. Rahgath then demanding a ransom for the spartans or their deaths, not agreeing to the price, Spartan Vono went out on a solo op, sneaked on the cruiser and freed Shield. Freeing Clifton Charging though the ship and killing almost everyone on board, Shield Team assault attacked the bridge, beating on fortified door repentantly. At that moment, Fleet Master ‘Solok sent a team including himself to capture one of the destroyers of Rahgath’s fleet. Breaking into the bridge, Spartan Cross shot Kaliv in the leg and the rest of Shield killed the bridge crew. Interrogating the Ship Master on the location of the other sub commanders for Krudom, but not getting what they wanted, Kyle killed him for revenge for his former team. Battle of Shield 0715 On January 2nd 2563, a ship from a Glorious Redemption found a ship from the sub-fleet of The Great Harvest around a forerunner planet. Sending the transmission to ‘Solok, who then sent it to the UNSC who sent Shield to stop the fleet and investigate the planet. Shield Team, using a Lich from the Swords of Sanghelios, found the shield world with the Glorious Redemption and went inside with no UNSC forces. First Engagements Entering the planet, Shield Team and the Helper of Truth were quickly engaged by Admiral Uhze ‘Nar, leader of the sub-fleet The Great Harvest. ' '''Being able to ship past and destroy the corvette protecting the entrance to the planet, Shield and ''Helper landed in a gorge close by a Covenant transmission center still using codes from San Andreas. After taking off to better secure the skies, the Helper of Truth came under fire from the destroyer, Song of the Fire lead by the Admiral’s top lieutenant, Captain Wamik. Only doing slight damage to the Helper, the Song of the Fire instead glassed the camp beneath the ship, killing hundreds and quickly escaping by slip-space inside the planet. Devastated by the loss of his brothers, ‘Solok left on a Lich to hunt down the Captain while Shield, not knowing what had happen to the camp, came back from patrol. Shield Team, now too consumed by anger, found a phantom and headed to the transmission center. Retake of the West ‘Solok and his forces moving to the east, Shield Team now attacks the transmission center and to get intel on the Covenant. After taking over the center in a brutal firefight, Shield Team learned of Promethean forces moving towards the center as well. Setting up defenses, Shield Team spent almost two days defending the center. Reuniting with ‘Solok, the two groups then learned the true location of ‘Nar. Moving towards the Corvette, the spartans were shot down Captain Wamik. Telling ‘Solok to move on, Kyle and Shield began to engage Wamik and his ship. Boarding the Song of the Fire, Shield was instantly attacked by Wamik himself who killed Cross with a needle rifle. Stabbing Wamik in the back with her knife, Spartan Vono and Miles attempted to get Cross out and alive, but died in their arms. The Song of the Fire crashed and lost connection with ‘Solok and ‘Nar alike. Alone in the Dark The night of January 6th, Shield Team laid Cross to rest and were alone in the dark of night. The team went dark to avoid capture and on the morning of the seventh, The Great Demise, Serpent’s Pass and the Lifebringer ''(The last three ships under ‘Nar’s command) fly over them and fearing the worse, ran in the opposite direction and saw the ''Helper of Truth shoot down and partial destroyed. Luckily a large number of crew survived including ‘Solok and thus they called for UNSC reinforcements. With three days, the Rio and Speaker of Peace arrived to save them and thus concluded the battle. Campaign on Installation 07 Discovering the Ring Tracking Uhze ‘Nar and Tican ‘Vou, the UNSC Rio and Raven’s Nest discovered Installation 07 along the outer rim of the Milky Way. Finding both the sub-fleets of Demon Hunters and The Great Harvest, Fireteam Guardian and Shield Team deployed to engage the Covenant, but both fleets were already engaged in combat with Insurrectionist. Recommending that the UNSC gets an easy hold on the ring, Shield Team and Titan were sent onto the ring with the UNSC Raven’s Nest to provide cover fire. Holding an old temple as a LZ for human forces, the spartans began to move through the ancient world along with marines. Finding alternate paths, Titan took the right while Shield took the left. Finding Insurrectionist Coming across a forerunner complex, Shield Team found several Insurrectionist taking apart the station for parts and possible profit. Moving sightly through the facility, Shield Team was able to retake to station and capture several Insurrectionist. Interrogating the Insurgents, Shield discovered the whereabouts of their leader, ex Colonel Marcus Wright. Shield Team was then tasked with finding Wright by any means necessary. After a day long search, Shield Team found Marcus and captured his station and himself. Scouting the station, Spartan Avery found a tunnel and alerted the rest of Shield who brought Wright with them. By passing security and dozens of Sentinels, Shield eventually found 1172 Humble Guardian, the monitor of Installation 07. Following the monitor, Shield and Marcus found the Activation Index for the ring and retrieved it for the UNSC. As Spartan Johnson touched the ring, the Covenant were alerted to the area and Marcus attacked Spartan Cunningham. Killing Marcus, Kyle and the rest of Shield escaped the area and returned to the Raven’s Nest. Fighting the Covenant Sending the Seeker of Doom to bomb the Raven’s Nest, Tican ‘Vou and Uhze ‘Nar began to hunt Shield for the Index. Using a destroyer from the Demon Hunters and the Serpent’ Pass, Shield Team and Fireteam Guardian found Seeker of Doom and glassed the ship, killing Tican in the process. ‘Nar then took command of the Demon Hunters and attacked the Rio while above the ring. Finding Guardian yet again, the monitor was then transferred into the Rio and teleported Shield to assist the ship and Captain Janeiro. Deploying in pelicans, Shield Team boarded two corvettes and used them to attack The Great Demise and the rest of the Demon Hunters. Forcing the Covenant into a retreat, the Rio redeployed Shield onto the ring while it transferred their findings and the Index to ONI and the UNSC. The Truce Intercepting a transmission from the Insurrectionist leader, General Patrick Matthews, the UNSC learned of peace talks happening between both the Insurgents and the Covenant. Deciding to break the truce, Shield Team, Fireteam Guardian and the Raven’s Nest attacked the location of the peace talks and in the progress killed General Matthews, but before the general’s death, he stabbed Spartan Cunningham in the spine, and throwing him off a cliff to his death. Staying on the ring for just another two days until the'' Rio arrived with reinforcements, Shield Team took time to honor their fallen spartan and friend. Battle over Cuenzi Continuing to track Admiral (now self proclaimed Fleet Master) Uhze ‘Nar, Shield Team and the ''UNSC Rio ''had discovered the sangheili above an elite colony named Cuenzi with Admiral Fal ‘Taralum(ee) and his fleet of ''Schism’s Death. Gaining the aid of the Fleet of Glorious Redemption,'' Shield Team quickly struck at the newly formed ''Fleet of Regretful Redemption. Deploying in Sabers, Shield Team along with the Swords of Sanghelios engaged several ships of Schism’s Death including its flagship, The Great Emperor. Unknown to everyone including ‘Nar, ‘Taralum(ee) charged the Ally of Peace with ‘Solok still onboard. Unable to move fast enough, ‘Solok ordered an abandoned ship and when everyone was off, ‘Solok rammed The Great Emperor, killing both the Admiral, and one of the few survivors Kyle knew from San Andreas. Outraged, Kyle personally attacked The Great Demise ''and entered the hanger bay. Moving towards the bridge, the rest of Shield entered the ship with Spartan Adam Johnson guarding the hanger. Once Shield reached the bridge, they noticed the bridge was abandoned. Then receiving a distress signal from Johnson, and quickly they returned to see Adam’s dead body and all the sabers either damaged or destroyed. Then receiving a recording from Uhze saying that he was the one who killed Adam and escaped on a escape pod and fled to the destroyer ''New Lifebringer. Bombing the ship and the original Lifebringer Shield Team and the remnants of the Glorious Redemption left the planet and the fallen heroes. Battle of Suzeula Hunting Uhze ‘Nar After years of hunting Fleet Master Uhze ‘Nar, Shield Team tracked him to the Sangheili colony of Suzeula. Not holding back, Kyle-A245 ordered Shield Team to be deployed from ODST pods right above the bridge of New Lifebringer to kill ‘Nar fast. Approving the idea, Captain Janeiro moved the Rio right above New Lifebringer and dropped Shield and an ODST team. Dropping inside the ship, Shield Team quickly killed the crew and beat ‘Nar to death. Suddenly, two spec-ops elites came inside and killed Spartans Miles and Vono. Killing the elites, the ODST’s proposed that they set havoc nukes around the ship and to prime the slip space drive to blow like on Reach almost a decade prior. Shield Team made their way to a spirit drop ship but after the ODST’s primed the drive, they were killed forcing Shield team to escape along with the Rio causing the destroyer and the other ships surrounding it to be sent into oblivion. Heavily damaged, the UNSC Rio went to Earth for repairs, and for the new members of Shield Team to be picked up. Psych-Interviews Personality Maya Vono was a hard hitting, very serious type of soldier, holding her job at the highest of standards unlike many around her. Vono was also described as having a very strong, anti-social tendencies and didn't care much about socializing or forming friendships. Maya is also extremely self-sacrificing and has an extreme drive towards overall victory as many spartans did before her. Maya is also quick to form a bond with people, and truly cares for her team mates being the team's main transportation expert. Despite growing up as an indie, Maya is loyal to the UNSC through and through as she was able to push back the propaganda her parents taught her and fight the Covenant. Maya could also be a bit sympathetic with Insurgents, seeing them as just people and not another target unlike Cross. Maya is also an extreme animal activist, but not in an extreme sort of way. Maya wishes to preserve all good life, but her beliefs also conflict with her emotions as it was because of those emotions that drew her towards the military. Physical Appearance Maya Vono has been identified by her short brownish black hair and very pale skin with high cheekbones. She does not have a rugged face like her peers, mostly due to her lack of on foot combat. She also lacks any facial scars or wounds, again due to her lack of on foot combat. Maya also has very pensive brown eyes that "look directly into your soul" as Brian Mack would put it. Vono has been identified also by her average build for a spartan and yet her below average height, standing at the same height as . Vono is also known for being able to survive mass amounts of G-Force and pressure in general. By this, it seems she has an incredible pain resistance as well as great durability in battle. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Engineers: 8 Brutes: 183 Jackals: 475 Elittes: 736 Grunts: 805 Total Kills: 2,207 (2552-2566)Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse